Video information service providers, video programmers, and advertisers desire to know whether viewers are paying attention to the video presentations they are viewing. The knowledge of whether viewers are paying attention to certain video presentations such as broadcast programs or movies often is used by video information service providers (e.g., television broadcasting companies, video service providers, etc.) or advertising agencies to derive advertisement revenue. However, heretofore it has been relatively difficult to measure viewer attention to video presentations. Audience measurement techniques (used, for example by Nielsen Media Research) request a group of viewers to maintain a log or “diary” of shows they have viewed. Audience measurement techniques also may include installation of a monitoring device that tracks the viewing habits of the viewers: such audience measurement techniques, however, are used to determine the number of viewers that are watching a given program, and do not measure whether the viewers are paying attention to the video presentations. Hence, aside from relying on viewer logs completed by viewers, video programmers and advertisers have been relatively unable to determine how much attention viewers have given to a particular video presentation.